An example of an industrial vehicle as described above is an industrial vehicle such as a shovel loader that is used for excavating the ground and moving the excavated soil, and so on (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-133492), that is provided with a vehicle body frame on a travel device, and fitted with a work device such as a bucket or arm or the like on the front end of the frame. Also, an engine room housing an engine, a radiator, an oil cooler, a hydraulic pump, a hydraulic valve, a hydraulic oil tank for storing hydraulic oil for hydraulic equipment, a fuel tank, and so on, are provided along with the engine inside the vehicle body frame. Also a counterweight is provided within the vehicle body frame to balance the weight of the work device fitted to the front of the vehicle body frame.